mrmenlittlemissfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Small
Mr. Small is the twelfth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. He is a person with the physical attribute of being short. Fiction Small has all the difficulties that come with being small but he is crafty and knows when to ask for help. Regardless his size, Small tends to be quite present but just somewhat overlooked and not considered. His manners have varied throughout depiction, often in regards of his size and what element one associates with it. He is undoubtedly the main character of the Newspaper Comics and takes to role as somewhat of a Mr. Mischief where he is rude towards specifically Little Miss Bossy for the sake of it. In the general fiction (Books, Mr. Men and Little Miss animation) he is regularly polite, raising his hat and inviting people.The Mr. Men Show morphed him into an overtly gentleman but subtly power hungry. Classic Mr. Small decides to get a job but cannot think of anything and goes to meet Mr. Robinson for advice on the matter. When resting he comes across Walter the Worm whom he knows very well. Once reaching Mr. Robinson's house, aiding by the Postman who rings the doorbell for him, Mr. Robinson uses his networking skills to get Small jobs. But in a restaurant, putting mustard in mustard pots, a sweets shop, serving sweets, a matches shop selling matches and a farm for sorting eggs, Small's size caused him to fall into small spaces and get trapped in them. Eventually, Mr. Robinson arranges for Small to meet a man who writes stories for children. There he can help the writer to get him pencils and be an inspiration for a story. Small doubts children will like it, but, they did, didn't they? Mr. Small is the first and only book to 'break the 4th wall' by having him meet with Roger Hargreaves himself and creates his own existence by starring in his book series. Animation Little Miss Helpful (80s) The animation of Helpful's story is heavily altered from her book. When Little Miss Helpful made Mr. Tall shrink with a spell, he said, upon being introduced, "Tall, my foot, lady!"Lady" only in US dub" The Mr. Men Show In the Mr. Men Show, Mr. Small is a dandy gentleman-like fellow with a deep voice and grand speech. Together with his inseparable "associate" Mr. Nosey they are highly social individuals as the nature of the show is all about bringing characters together to cause their attributes to clash. With Mr. Small's gentle ways and Mr. Nosey's openness, they are not at all seemingly disliked and also unstoppable when want to be in on something. Whereas Mr. Nosey is never shown without Mr. Small by his side, Mr. Small does goes solo from time to time if the show calls for a visual gag on his lack of size. He is shown to come across predicaments over it and has a bit of insecurity over it as shown that he wears an incredibly tall hat to mask it and other more subtle cues such as not liking to be picked up by people without his agency. Mr. Small and Nosey live together in an observation deck where they can overlook the whole town. It makes Mr. Small feel big and powerful and so does being with Mr. Small, who himself is a large and capable individual. Mr. Nosey often needs reassurance from Small on morality, where Small always encourages Nosey to do what he does best. Mr. Small is even so supportive of Nosey, he comes along on whatever job he has to tell him he was born for said job. In all of Mr. Men lore, Small and Nosey are shown to be so close one can assume they are life partners and thus the first established couple within its respective fiction.Little Miss Shy and Mr. Quiet are established as a conclusion to the respective fiction but never start out as a couple Audio Tracks Description Mr.Men.com Teeny ♦ Undersized ♦ Little Mr. Small is about as big as a pin, which isn’t very big at all. Mr. Small is so small, you probably won’t see him anywhere. Did You Know? Mr. Small has had many jobs including making matchsticks, working in a restaurant putting mustard in pots and a farm sorting out brown eggs from white eggs He is very good friends with Walter the worm Mr. Small can sit inside a thimble Mrmen mrsmall factfile 1.jpg Mrmen mrsmall factfile 2.jpg Mrmen mrsmall factfile 3.jpg Relationships *Walter the Worm - friend *Mr. Robinson - friend *Mr. Tall - opposite, friend *Little Miss Tiny - She likes him for being alike in size, though she is even smaller. *Little Miss Bossy - "enemy" (newspaper comics) *Little Miss Splendid - called him a "common little man" when he raises his hat for her. *Mr. Nosey - Associate (Mr. Men Show) Design Mr. Small's is round, red with a little blue or black bowler hat and ever so short. He is often accompanied with a small squeeky voice. In the Mr. Men Show he is redesigned shaped like a corn and coloured orange like one to emphasize it. He wears white sneakers and an incredible long large top hat. He speaks in a low gentle voice and has grand speech. Gallery Mrmen mrtall factfile 3.jpg|In Mr. Tall (story) Mrmen lmsplendid factfile 1.jpg|In Little Miss Splendid (story) Mrmen lmcontrary factfile 1.jpg|In Little Miss Contrary (story) Mrmen lmsparkle factfile 2.jpg|In Little Miss Sparkle (story) Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Nosey Small.jpg|Mr. Men Show Fisher-Price plush Ilovemrmen present 17apr 1920x1080.jpg|Ilovemrmen.jp Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:Characters Category:Mr. Men